Figure It Out
by Prince.Ess.Pan
Summary: Haruhi and the rest of the host club are going on summer vacation! Wonder what those crazy kids are gonna get up to? - Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, I only own the plot of this fanfiction. Thank you. I rated it M just to be safe, I'm sure once I get comfortable with the layout I'll get more into the fic.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, I only own the plot of this fanfiction. Thank you.**_

_Figure It Out: Chapter One, Choices_

Haruhi Fujioka was a normal student, she did her best to achieve good grades. She was an average looking girl, she thought nothing special of her own appearance. Despite her father's constant fawning saying how she is as beautiful as her mother was. She didn't see it, nor did she understand the ladies of the host club. All she had to do was smile and say a few kind words and they'd swoon over their secret female host. Even some of her fellow members would comment on her looks, especially her Senpai, Tamaki Suoh. He was the club's appointed "King". There were also the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. Sometimes Haruhi felt a bit mocked when they said they'd love to dress her up like a doll. Kyoya Ootori was the club's business man basically, he never had much to say on her appearance as long as she was clean and professional he couldn't care less. Following him were the clubs two seniors, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Known as Hani-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, the former is very sweet so he would mention how cute Haruhi was now and then. Whereas Mori-Senpai doesn't talk much at all so she never really knew what he thought of her.

* * *

So when the day came for summer break it was quite confusing for her to walk into the hosting room to find most of her friends arguing on where she would spend their break.

Kyoya was busy on his laptop making it obvious that he wasn't listening, whereas the rest of the group were lounging about on two of the luxurious red couches used for hosting, arguing about summer vacation. "I think it's quite obvious that a father's daughter should spend her summer with him!" Tamaki said, with a flourish of hand gestures.

"Well Haruhi is in our classes so she should be with us. 'Cause no offence Tamaki-Senpai but you're older and wouldn't be as fun as us." The twins said in unison, practically stuffing a dagger in Tamaki's poor, handsome heart.

"Haru-Chan! Come tell everyone you wanna spend the summer with me and Takashi!" Hani-Senpai said, being the only one aside from Mori-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai to notice her. But before she could say anything, Tamaki stood with a flourish and rushed towards the rookie host.

"Haruhi, my dear! Tell these fools you'll be with Daddy this summer!" He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled brightly at the poor confused brunette.

"Um, not to be rude Senpai but I'm not going to go with anyone for the summer. I'm staying home to focus on my studies and help my father at home." With that said everyone visibly deflated. "I-I'm sorry everyone, I didn't realize you all had these plans to go places." Haruhi apologized, Hani-Senpai got up and went to her with big tears in his eyes. Holding his plush stuffed rabbit, Usa-Chan.

"Haru-... Chan…" He sniffled, "You really don't want to come with any of us for the summer…?" His eyes threatened to overflow with tears, making Haruhi a little anxious to soothe her senior.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hani-Senpai… I've just got so much work to do and-" she was cut off by one of the more quiet members of the host club, Kyoya.

"Haruhi, why don't you just bring your class work along with you to one of our summer homes? I'm sure Ranka-Sama would agree you should enjoy your summer vacation." He had a slight smirk on his face that had set Haruhi with a feeling of unease. "why don't we all choose to stay at one host's summer home for the duration of our vacation? What do you think Tamaki?" Kyoya turned to him to let him have the final say, knowing fully well that the blond would agree with his idea.

"Why yes Kyoya that sounds like an excellent idea. Everyone please write your names down on a scrap of paper! Since Haruhi doesn't have summer home like most commoners she will choose the piece that decides our fate!" Tamaki always so dramatic missed the annoyed glare Haruhi aimed his way with the commoner remark.

Once everyone wrote their names down the papers were tossed into a hat that was used for past host themes. Everyone excluding Kyoya, Mori-Senpai, and Haruhi herself were anxious to find out whose summer home they would all be staying at together. Haruhi huffed a sigh, mixing all the folded papers and finally picking one up. Tamaki's eyes widened with hope, as did Mitsukuni's. But neither of them were chosen, in fact it was the Hitachiin's that would be hosting this summer's vacation. Which they respectively high fived about. Both were excited to show Haruhi around and show off their summer home.

Tamaki let out a wail of outrage, "Those devil twins cheated! Haruhi! Daddy is begging you pick again!" He help his face, practically in tears. Hani was taking this better than he was. Mostly because he went back to his cake.

"I'm sorry Senpai but the twins won. If I had a choice I'd stay home." She muttered the last part to herself. Yet Kyoya-Senpai still heard her.

"Haruhi, since there will be possible hosting activities this summer i will decrease your debt five percent. Granted there are no reasons presented to me to do otherwise. Does that sound good?" He gave a superior look that gave her slight chills. Yep Kyoya certainly lives up to his title of the Shadow King….

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to stop here for now in hopes that I got all the planning down right and yada yada. It's been awhile since I've used this site so I apologize for any screw ups! I will hopefully update regularly...


End file.
